


夏の花嫁

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 盛夏看到一场惊心动魄的海市蜃楼，是不是要感谢上帝？
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya
Kudos: 1





	夏の花嫁

Chapter 1  
和也小心的系好浴衣的最后一个扣子，迫不及待的跑到和室门边，赤西等在那里。  
小手掌穿过他的手心，与之紧紧贴合。  
尽管是处于最炎热的盛夏，连海潮都伴着热浪的气味往少年纤细的身躯入侵。  
可是他们并不计较这些。

一起奔跑在绵长的海岸线，享受追逐。暖风悄无声息的钻过指缝，环成一连。  
跑在前面的赤西总是要停下几步，他知道靠和也的身体，想追上他是根本不可能的事情。  
对了，和也似乎并不知道自己的故意。  
[仁，你跑得太快了。]  
[是吗？]  
和也喘着气，看着仁也正在看自己。  
[你……]  
[以后我再教和也奔跑吧。][好不好？]仁抬手揉过和也的头发。  
[要不要潜进海里？]  
[真的可以？]  
[走啦。]  
仁“啪”得拉过和也的手臂，[记得要摒住呼吸。]  
闭上双眼，只听见波浪的缠绵，软软的互相在脚跟呓语。

和也直觉被仁拖下海时打了寒颤，他不太喜欢海的感觉。咸湿的海水灌进嘴里说不出的苦，但是一想到仁在旁边就很安心。  
因为浸湿的关系，浴衣粘在肌肤上，难受极了。和也在海里什么都看不清，模模糊糊的前面，白色的水花一朵一朵。  
他摒住呼吸。

已经不知道是什么时候才把和也拉出水面。当赤西注意到游得太远的时候，正不巧碰上涨潮时分，推力又把两人向海的中央前进些。  
[糟糕，回不去了。]  
仁立即把和也拖上水面，[和也？]  
[我……没事。][这里是……]  
仁故作轻松，[和也要坚持住哦，等退潮了我们就能一起回去。]  
[退潮？]可能是长年在家中养病的缘故，和也显然不明白涨潮与退潮的区别。  
[我以后再跟你解释。]仁的双脚不停摆动，尽可能保持平衡。  
天是炎热的，而海水的冰凉一如既往。  
呆了三四个小时后，不仅没有向岸边靠近，又向海中心近了。和也禁不住咳嗽起来，感到不对劲的赤西，只好让和也靠在自己的肩上。  
[你一定要坚持……住啊。]  
仁感到背上有微弱的喘息声。

又不知道过了多少时候，赤西快要绝望了。  
眼前忽然出现一幅奇异的光景，海岛、洒满柔光的沙滩、拥有明亮羽翼的海鸟肆无忌惮的飞翔。  
如此这般温柔的景色，像一个巨大的拥抱围在自己和和也的周围。  
赤西试图用力向准确的方位游过，但是他还没来得及叫醒和也，景色便消失了。  
日出后退潮的浪自然而然的把两人推上岸，和也马上被送进医院。

[只是说有轻微的感冒，有可能发展成肺炎。]医生一板一眼对赤西说道，不带一丝开玩笑的口气，[不要带他去游海了。]  
[你听明白了没有？]  
仁带着担心回到和也的病房。  
[其实我有看到那片景色。]  
[诶？]赤西不解的看着和也，[你是说海岛吗？]  
[嗯。]  
[后来我想了想，那好像是海市蜃楼。如村子里的长老说的那样。]  
[你是说盛夏新娘吗。]和也惊讶的看着仁。

[多年前的盛夏新娘。]

Chapter 2  
打扫完全部和室后，根据mama san的嘱咐，仁换上另一套深色和服，准备去街市购置物品。  
[你不等我！]和也匆匆忙忙关好门，木屐鞋也是踉踉跄跄的穿上。  
[再不跟上我就迟啦。]赤西一边走远，一边冲和也喊道。  
[你知道我从小身体不好嘛。]好歹赤西故意放慢了脚步，和也一赶上 便忍不住埋怨。  
[好啦，我不会再拉下你了。]  
[你说的！]  
你说的，就应该算是誓言吧。

虽说医生也叮嘱过感冒后也不能做剧烈运动，也不能在海里潜泳。  
但是和也乐此不疲的奔跑着。  
上次说的盛夏新娘，传到了近邻的几家中，老人们纷纷感叹。  
[那可是十多年前的奇迹呢。]  
[奇迹？]不明白，和也送米酒时听到了类似的谈话，却并不在意。

在还没有涨潮的时候，赤西和和也走到沙滩。  
[你最好听医生的话，不要下海。]  
仁一本正经的看着和也，忍了半天笑出声来。  
[你……]和也知道自己又被他嘲笑了，情急之下，往仁的浴衣里塞了一把沙。  
[ha？你居然？！]  
于是少年又开始了反复追逐的游戏，和也大笑着，被砂石绊倒了就再爬起来。  
仁看准时机，抱住和也。  
[和也以后再也不能逃喽。][我要永永远远的抱紧和也哦。]  
[我知道啦。]和也握住仁的手，也不愿放开。

突然下了大雨。  
落雷越过天空，一遍又一遍。

来不及回家的少年只好躲在巨大的礁石下，仁把和也紧紧地向里推。  
[这雨要什么时候停？]  
[阵雨而已，你就乖乖呆在里面。]仁抹去脸上的雨水，探到和也面前。  
和也看着仁被雨水打到，心疼极了。  
[你为什么不躲进礁石下……]  
嘴唇突然有了温存，第一次接吻。  
那么出乎意料，却又感到意外的欣喜。

和也终于知道这个世界上又如此温柔的触觉。

紫色的蝴蝶贯穿了天空，时雨如此简短。

Chapter 3  
[盛夏新娘……]雷雨袭击的日子里，仁提醒过不要随便出门。  
呆在稍阴暗的和室内，拨弄完衣服后，就念叨着这个词语。想了半天又没有思路，就跑到住在最北的田口那里。

[你知道盛夏新娘吗？]  
[你是说那个海市蜃楼？]  
[你知道！？]和也不再跪坐在淳的对面，反而凑近淳，[说给我听吧。]  
[那这个月的租金就减半吧。]  
[诶？不行。]和也一口否定，[四分之一怎么样？]  
[嗯？好吧。]淳觉得自己还是亏了，但无奈，[那……不准告诉仁啊。]

[你想知道什么？]  
[一个普通的海市蜃楼为什么要叫盛夏新娘？]  
[喂，盛夏新娘可不是普通的海市蜃楼，说这话你小心被天遣呢。]  
[我不害怕，仁会保护我的。]  
[你……]淳收回要说出口的话，[传说看到盛夏新娘的人都会幸福。]  
[切……]和也板起脸，离淳远些。  
[你那个算什么表情，我只不过把传闻说出来。][据说盛夏新娘出现的时候会把整座岛屿温柔的环绕起来，若隐若现的……就像在盛夏准备出嫁的新娘。]  
和也并不觉得有什么特别的，[盛—夏—新—娘。]  
[人们都喜欢虚幻美好的事物，这点可能你现在不懂，但是等和也大一些就会明白吧。]  
[是吗？要几岁？十五、十六？]  
[和也离成年也有好长一段日子呢。]  
淳啜了一口苦茶，[该说的我都说了，仁应该回来吧。]  
[对哦，我要去帮忙了。]

[你跑到哪里去了。]仁漫不经心的问了一句，和也看到他和服袖口微微被弄脏。  
[我只是……]  
[快点去把南边的第四间和室打扫一下，有客人要住进来。]  
和也不理会仁，[我想再看一次盛夏新娘。]  
仁想他毕竟是个孩子，自己又何尝不是，有些事情不能用三言两语混过去，[海市蜃楼哪有那么容易看见。]他大声的说道。  
和也被吓了一跳，措然无知。  
[对不起。]仁放下架子，走过去牵起和也的手。  
[有没有吓到你？]  
身边的他不说话。

亦如往常令人恐惧的安静。

Chapter 4  
不知原因的疏远往往会产生恐惧感，看着茫茫的青色的海。赤西这样想到。  
关于盛夏新娘的一切，他一点都不想回忆。

和也的健康状况也是他担心的事情之一，感冒快好了。但是上次医生说会转成肺炎，还让他耿耿于怀。

[喂，带我去海边吧。]和也对仁说道，慢慢变成祈求的语气。  
仁总是摇头。他害怕和也出事。  
当初mama san要自己照顾和也，理论上只是照顾饮食起居而已，渐渐赤西觉得不应该是这些。  
他希望和也能一直在自己身边，这个想法单靠一个人是无法实现的。

补偿的时候，他悄悄从背后环住和也。  
盛大的惊喜。  
他们整天都要粘在一起，站在海边大声呼唤。  
偶尔和也要赤西捂住耳朵，[我要对大海说话啦。]  
赤西就背过身。  
稚气的、带着少年味道的游戏，彼此互相分享，他们一起呼吸。

时间久了，谁都抵不过记忆的侵蚀。慢慢和也不经常提盛夏新娘了。  
即使如此，和也每隔一段时间的感冒让仁担心不已。  
被查出肺炎的那天，他默默坐在长椅上，明明是打瞌睡，却好像做了梦。

[我没事的。]躺在白色床单上的和也拉着仁的衣角，[刚才护士说我的抵抗力好，不久可以出院了。][我想再回到和室，然后每天打扫……]  
[别说了。]  
仁突然把和也放在怀里，他是那么的小。  
[我说过……不准你离开我的。]  
[你不能离开我。]

而生命是如此脆弱。

[对不起，我们无能为力了。]医生歉意的措辞，不带任何感情色彩。  
赤西手里的和也最喜欢喝的松露汁应声跌落在地板上，洒了一片浓稠的白色。黏稠得仿佛胶浊一切。

他冲进病房。

少年的哀求声穿透了一间又一间和室。

Chapter 5  
仁寂寞的走在沙滩边，格子和服被海风吹出了皱褶。

回忆、爱情这些奢侈的东西全不属于自己，即使自己曾经频临得到它们的边缘。  
那些东西就好比盛夏新娘，谁都以为触碰到了幸福，但是很快它们全都像幻境般离自己远去。

迎着海潮温柔的呼唤，他唯独希冀一次重生或来世。  
浪涛的狂吼分明淹没了所有。

生命 是一场幻觉。

END  
2007-8-17


End file.
